Magic In Life
by Otaku97
Summary: A new Campione has been born but to the world there is only seven Campiones in existence. This eighth Campione then decides to seek out his fellow godslayers to see what will happen. OC insert.
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this fic just popped into my mind one day

It will be an OC insert after Godou becomes the seventh Campione

Do read and enjoy!

* * *

**17 May 20XX**

An average day at school, a repeating of numerous days that had passed without a single grievance being uttered, an occurrence that had begun when he had reached the age of fifteen last year.

It was something that was expected of the boy's life like almost everything that had happened thus far.

The youth expected nothing to happen and thus accepted all that passes his way. He would not anger other on purpose, keeping to himself unless provoked. That made a friendly person that got along with others to say the least.

Heading home under the sweltering heat of the sun in a tropical country, his uniform clung to him, not unlike what a piece of sticky tape would do.

Listening to his music was his only way of alleviating his boredom and yet the idea of music blaring in his ears just did not appeal to him that day.

His only reprieve was that there was no homework for the day and that the holidays would soon arrive next week, not to mention that the next day would be the start of the weekends.

He increased his pace as he headed home so that he could quickly take a bath and nap till his parents returned from their day at work.

The teenager's parent did not really mind what the boy did on his own free time as long as the boy performed adequately in his academics. That was a blessing and at the same time a curse, a dual edged sword that threatened to tear him from within his heart.

Sometimes the youth would wonder whether there was a purpose to his existence in the world that he lived but would dismiss the notion as soon as it appears thinking back to the motto that he lived his live by: There are no coincidences in the world only the inevitable.

He got it from a show that he enjoyed watching and found that it applied to his life very much. He took it upon himself to live by that motto and carved it upon his very soul, repeating it at least once per day.

Not that the youth does not bother with his life, au contraire, he studied and makes effort in keeping himself up to standards whether in term of studies of physical ability, not that he exceled in either.

The youth was an average person living an average life. He would grow up in a few years, find an average job and eventually marry someone, leading to an average family life.

Finally reaching the apartment building that he and his parents lived in, he took the lift up to the twelfth floor where the flat he lived in resided on. In the lift, he fumbled for his key in his bag, swearing that the multiple pockets located all over his bag were actually portals to another dimension.

It was only when he exited the lift that he finally found his house key. In his elation, he did not notice the person standing in front of him and he so dumbly walked into the person, sending both of them falling towards the ground.

Rubbing his head slightly with his eyes squeezed shut; he apologized to the person in front of him and got a reply that assured him that he did not hurt anyone though will an emotionless voice.

Opening his eyes, he saw her.

It was a girl that had short and straight blue hair who looked like she was around his age, eyes of the same blue shining in the light.

Blushing in shame that he had not noticed the girl before bumping into her, the teenager stood up and offered the girl her hand which the girl took readily. From the small contact, he could that the girl's hands were really soft and that compared to his, they were really small. This immediately made him feel like a pervert and he tried to throw the stray thought out of his mind.

"Sorry about that, were you waiting for the lift?" he asked, still feeling apologetic for his carelessness.

"Nay, I was waiting for someone." She replied in the same emotionless tone.

Taking a good look at the girl, the boy would say that she was dressed oddly. She wore a white coloured hat that was large, of an oval-shape and was soft-looking like cotton candy. On each end on the hat was a strip that seemed to be of the same material as the hat itself, each attached to a red orb that had three thin strips at the bottom. She was draped in a large white cape that almost touched the ground, her height of around 140 centimetres not helping this at all. The cape itself had intricate patterns of gold circles and lines adorning its edge.

Underneath the large cape, the girl wore a white short dress that ended around her knees, which was held to her waist by a red belt that consisted of multiple swirling circles with thin red strings attached to it. The boots that she wore was not surprisingly by now, also white with a chain around each ankle.

"Waiting for someone? Does that person live on this floor?" he asked the obvious question and resisted the urge to slap himself for asking such a question.

"Aye, that is correct." The girl simply nodded her head and replied.

"I…see…I don't think any of the people living on this floor are back yet, if you like, would you come into my house to wait? It is definitely better than just standing here." Argh! The boy was busy scolding himself for phrasing it in such a way, the girl will most likely think that he was hitting on her.

"….."

"….."

"….."The girl was just staring at him with a poker face and the silence was really killing him.

"I-it's alright if you don't want to…."

"No….That would be nice… Thank you for the offer…."

"I-I see…Well just follow me and make yourself at home then."

They entered the house's flat and the girl sat down on the couch while the teenager went to get a drink for the two of them.

"I only have plain water, sorry about that." The boy apologized as he set down a cup on the coffee table in front of the girl.

"It is of no importance, thank you for the concern."

"It's nothing, no need to thank me. You are my guest and a host must always treat his guest kindly." The atmosphere was getting weird and there was nothing to talk about. The girl on his right side of him was just a stranger that he had met today and he didn't want to make a bad impression on others.

"….You are quite the humble person…." The girl states bluntly.

"Thank you? I guess?" the boy was confused at this and did not know how to respond to it. Leaving the girl to her own devices, the boy went to pick up one of the books on his shelf, returning to his seat next to the girl.

Occasionally he would lift and turn his head from his book to look at the girl to see what she was doing and the few times he did, she would always be staring at the sky through the windows with a sad look on her face and emptiness in her eyes.

The sadness and the void that was held within those eyes could be felt by the boy and he wondered just what was the girl thinking about to make her have such a look on her face.

The latest time was when he had just finished his book. Seeing the girl with such a look on her face pained him for some reason.

Then all of a sudden, the girl stood up and looked at the boy who was trying but failing miserably to think of an excuse as to why he was staring at her.

"It would seem that the person I was waiting for would not be arriving anytime soon."

"….I see….So what would you do now?" the boy was sceptical at the statement of the girl, throughout her entire stay of at least two hours, the girl had not done anything other than look at the sky, not even taking out a mobile phone or any form of communication. To say that the person she was waiting for was not coming without a single notification from an outside source was quite unbelievable for the boy.

"I can do nothing except return to where I came from but I will return tomorrow to continue my wait."

"Is that so? Then my house is open for you to rest in till that person arrives if you want to tomorrow." Another mental scolding session happened within the boy, his mind scolding him for blurting out things like that.

"Thank you for the invitation, I will take your offer then."

It was after the strange girl left, her cape slightly fluttering in the afternoon breeze that the boy realized a single fact. From the moment he bumped into her till the moment she left, they still did not introduce themselves to one another.

It was only a small thing but for some reason, the boy had felt no need for such a thing and if his guesses were correct, then the blue-haired girl also feels the same way as him.

Perhaps he would get her name when she came the next day.

That night, sleep was a forgotten thing as the next day arrived.

.

.

.

**18 May 20XX**

Today the girl came over again like she said she would.

It was a little over one in the afternoon when she appeared in front of his flat.

She was in the same clothes that the teenager had seen her in just yesterday and it made the boy wondered if she had multiple sets of the clothes.

"I have arrived…As promised…" the girl had said with a hint of a smile.

"It would appear that it is so." Replied the boy with a small chuckle.

The girl was back at where she sat before.

"Did you eat lunch before you came?" the boy asked.

"Nay but is does not matter." She said facing the youth.

"Nonsense. Come over here, I cooked something for the two of us. Lucky for you, I had thought that something like this would happen." The youth's parents were rarely around during meal times due to their hectic work hours and as such the responsibility of obtain his sustenance fell upon the boy's own shoulders.

The boy had gotten tired of ordering take out over the years and decided to start cooking his own meals. The first few times had resulted in something that was charcoal black and barely eatable but over the years, the youth had the time and patience to practice the art and now he could whip up a meal of almost anything you could ask of him.

Today, the boy had decided to cook a meal of spaghetti. Simple, quick and delicious, this three points had made the noodle dish one of his favourites in his arsenal of recipes.

While the girl had objected at first, the boy had stuck to the ideal that going hungry was not an option if he had any say about it and it was not long before the girl sighed and relented.

The two silently ate, each at their own pace. The girl despite having a petite body size was quite an eater, finishing two plates as opposed to the one that the boy had.

With the meal done, the youth asked the girl of her opinion of his culinary skill and was delighted to learn that she had enjoyed it. The two returned to their position on the couch, a new book now lying in the boy's hands while the girl continued to look at the sky.

The boy tried to strike up a conversation but the words just seemed to stop in his mouth. A few times he tried but they ended up the same as the first attempt. He then gave up and returned to enjoying his book.

Not a single word was spoken between the two, maintaining an air of peace and quiet around the room.

Once again, he could see that she still had that sad and empty look in her eyes when he looks up from his book.

Once again, the boy felt pain seeing her like this.

He thought about asking her the reason for her sadness but kept his mouth shut, saying to himself that they were only strangers and that she would not have answered him even if he had asked.

Once again, she stood up and said that the person that she was waiting for would not be here like yesterday just as the boy finished his book.

Once again, the boy invited her back to his flat, allowing her to stay until the person she was waiting for arrived.

Once again, she left after thanking the boy for his invitation and leaving a promise that she will be back again.

Once again, they did not introduce themselves.

.

.

.

.

**20 May 20XX**

Today had been the release of the results from the latest examination that the teenager had taken.

He had talked about it with the girl yesterday when she came over to his flat, yet once again wearing the same white dress, cape and hat.

'Does this girl really like this outfit that much?' he remember asking himself this question, in his mind of course.

He talked about how he was going to receive his results the next day and how worried he was, fearing that he would get a bad grade for his subjects.

"There is no need to fear, a person of your intelligence would most walk down the path of success when you come to that crossroad tomorrow." The girl had said in response to the youth's worries.

The youth could not help but somehow feel encouraged and ready to take on anything after he had heard the words spoken by the girl. She was only a stranger, a stranger that he had met and share a meal with but a stranger nonetheless yet she was able to calm his mind and reassure him like no one has done in a long time.

The last time someone had done so was when he still very young and he couldn't remember it very well. Every time he tried to remember that period of his life, the images would only come up fuzzy.

Filled with courage from the girl's words, the youth felt no fear as he received his report card.

.

.

.

Returning home as quickly as he could, the youth saw the girl in front of his flat.

"Yo, you kept your promise again." He called out to the girl.

"Aye, I have returned once again."

"Aye and I welcome you once again." The simple exchange between the two of them brought a smile to their faces.

The girl had been showing more and more emotions ever since the youth had saw her last Friday and it made him really happy. Happy for her being able to smile like that instead of wearing that sad and empty look on her face and happy for himself for being able to be the one that brought that smile to her face.

"Have you eaten your lunch?"

"Nay, I was hoping to eat your cooking again." This was an unspoken contract between the two where the girl would come over and eat lunch with the youth till the person she was waiting for arrives or till she decides to leave, strangely that always seemed to happen just after the youth finish reading a book of considerable size.

The two or so hours in her presence had already became a part of his life despite only knowing the girl a few days before hand.

"I received my results today, just thought you would like to know." Conversations were also easier to start now, the awkwardness seemed to have disappeared since yesterday.

"Aye, I remember you telling me that you would. No doubt they were stellar?" The girl asked with a smile that required considerable effort from the youth to tear his eyes away from and reply her question.

"Not say stellar, just a little better than my usual."

"An improvement is not something to be belittled. Improvements are what made us what we are today and we should constantly strive to improve." The girl had surprised him with the lecture but the youth understood where she was coming from.

"I understand what you mean."

A point to note was that the girl no longer looked at the sky with sadness but instead an unexplainable happiness.

"You no longer look sad when you look at the sky now. Did something happen?" it was only a casual question.

"…..nothing….I need to leave now. I will be back, if you would allow it." The girl's voice was urgent and frantic. What caused this, the boy did not know and it would seem that his question had something to do with it.

"No…no… You are always welcomed…"

Once again, the girl had left and they still did not introduced themselves.

.

.

.

**24 May 20XX**

It had been a week since the youth had met the girl and since then she would appear in front of his house without fail every day.

She wore the same clothes every day and though the youth was curious about this, he did not ask the girl about it.

When the girl comes over, they would eat lunch together, talk and laugh together and have fun together.

Ever since he had pointed it out, the girl had been showing a wider range of emotions, the emotionless look that she once had was a mask lost in the past and the youth was happy for her show of emotions every time he saw them colour her face.

What was once a small smile had turned into something that was vibrant and more mesmerising each time the youth saw it.

In his average life, the girl was an irregularity and the youth had gladly welcomed the change in his boring life.

It was as if he had found the last piece of a puzzle that had went missing years ago. She fit right into his life and made it all the more worth living.

Once again, she had arrived at his doorsteps.

Once again, the youth would cook for the both of them.

Once again, he would say a few jokes and Hecate would laugh…..

'Hecate? Where did that come from….It sounds so familiar….' The boy's eye had widen in shock at the sudden appearance of the name "Hecate"

"Say….Is your name Hecate?" the boy asked with hesitation.

"….Aye….That is indeed my name but where did you hear it?" the girl asked, amused.

"I'm not sure….It just appeared in my mind for some reason….Arrgh!" A spike of pain had then chosen that moment to surge through the boy's mind, causing him to cradle his head in his hands and let out a cry.

A moment he was holding his head in pain and the next he was being hugged by the girl as she soothed his hair. It did not feel out of place or weird, it felt fitting and that there was nothing wrong.

"Calm down….There is nothing to worry about…." She whispered in his ear as she continued to sooth his hair.

"Hecate? Just who are you? Why does it feel like I should know the answer to that question?" he asked as he was released from the hug. The youth knew the person in front of him but he just did not know from where or when.

"There is nothing wrong with that…You have merely forgotten." Hecate said, a little sadness leaking into her smile.

"I have forgotten? What did I forget?" the boy asked. He needed to get to the bottom of this, he did not know why he was so frantic about it but he just knew that the answer to this was something of the utmost importance.

"Unfortunately, that is something I cannot tell you."

"Why?!" the boy was now an emotional wreak as he tried and failed to cope with the blank that his mind was giving him.

"It is something that you need to figure out yourself." Hecate then pulled the boy into another hug and continued to silently sooth his hair.

Her touch was soft and it greatly calmed him, allowing him to recompose himself. This went on for a while till Hecate released the youth and stood up.

"I need to go now but do you think you could meet me later at the park at around 8?"

"Around 8? I think so but why?"

"Tonight is a beautiful new moon and I have something to show you there, something that might help you remember what was once forgotten."

"I see…..I guess I will you at 8 then."

"Aye, until then…."

Today, he finally got her name but he still did not introduce himself.

.

.

.

When the youth had finally arrived at the park near his house it was about five minutes away from 8.

He saw her near the edge of a pond, sitting on a bench and looking up at the night sky. Just like she had said, it was a new moon that night and it was only due to the streetlamps that he was able to spot her.

Hecate had described the new moon as beautiful and from what he could see that night, the dark sky did indeed have a certain sense of beauty to it. It was also did not help that he was getting a familiar feeling from it.

"Hecate, I'm here like I said I would."

"Aye, sit down and watch the moon with me."

Seeing no reason to argue, the youth sat beside Hecate and returned his gaze to the dark sky above.

"Say Hecate?"

"Aye, what is it?"

"Ever since I met you, you said you were looking for someone that lived on my floor. Just who is the person that you looking for? Surely that person would have returned home at least once in the entire week, right?"

"Unfortunately for me, the answer to that question is nay. That person has not been home for a very long time."

"Oh….So you came to see that person on your own free will?"

"Aye, for we made a promise to each other…..You kno-"

The earth began to rumble and the sky seemed to quake.

"An earthquake?" The boy called out in shock as the two of them shot right up from their seat. For the youth who lived in a tropical country free from natural disasters for all his live, it was more of shock that it was actually happening and less of fear of what the results to what was about to happen.

"**I have found you, cretin!" **A voice reverberated through the area, the quaking stopped as suddenly as it had arrived and the atmosphere changed immediately. The voice was old and raspy with the feeling of untold confidence.

The youth turned to Hecate and saw her looking up with fear. His head shot up at looked at what the girl had saw.

It was an old man with an eye patch over his right eye. He had long hair and a full beard, both bleached with from the passing of time. He wore a full body armour, scratches riddling the entire thing. It was dull but was enough to reflect the light of the streetlamps off it.

The sudden appearance had definitely shocked the youth but what was really shocking was that the man was riding a horse and was floating mid-air without a care of the effects of gravity. Upon further inspection the horse had eight legs if the fact that it was neighing and pawing mid-air like it would do on the ground.

"Heretic…. Odin….." the girl was glaring at the horse riding old man with a vengeance.

"Odin!? As in the GOD Odin?!" the youth shouted pointing at the old man.

"**Hahaha! It would seemeth that thou has taken a shine on a human and a child at that. What does thou say to that, Hecate?" ** The old man's voice boomed again.

There was something about the situation and what Odin had said that resonated within the youth, something that he had forgotten since a long time ago.

Pain once again surged through his mind, sending a scream to his lips as he saw an image.

**Flashback start**

The youth had once been a young child still ignorant to the working of the world.

The boy had just ran away from home after being scolded by his parents. He had kept asking when they would go to the zoo together when his father had scolded him, asking him not to pester them and that the him and his mother did not have time like the young boy to waste to go to the zoo.

That had made the young boy really sad and he decided to run away to the nearby park. He hoped that the kind sister would be there still.

He had met this really kind sister at the park two weeks ago and since then, every time he went to the park he would see that sister there.

He had been riding his bike when he accidently rode over a stone, sending him falling to the ground and scraping his knee. The young boy could stand pain quite well and did not cry out loud even though tears still pooled in his eyes and dropped to the ground.

He just stood up weakly and wheeled his bike while he limped towards the nearest bench. He sat down on the bench and just cried silently as he tried to clean his wounds with his shirt, wincing every time he touched his wound.

"Little boy are you hurt?" it was then when the kind sister had appeared.

"I toppled off my bike and scrapped my knee." He said to the kind sister as he wiped away his tears with sleeves, sniffling slightly.

"Don't worry, I will take away your pain." The kind sister then place her hands over his wounded knee and whispered something. A soft glow then came from her hands and when she removed them, the young boy's knee was all healed.

"Thank you, kind sister!" he had cried out in thanks.

Since then he would go and find the kind sister when he had nothing better to do.

He ran towards the park not caring about his parents, hoping that the kind sister could help him.

He had soon found the sister on a bench and threw himself onto the sister hugging her tightly as he softly cried.

It was then when he heard the sound of a horse neighing and saw an old man riding an eight legged horse.

"**Hahaha! It would seemeth that thou has taken a shine on a human and a child at that. What does thou say to that, Hecate?" **The old man called out to the kind sister.

"You will not touch him, Heretic Odin!"

"**And who is to stop me? Surely not thou? Would you risk your life for a mere human child?"**

"Even if it does cost me my life, I will protect him from you, Heretic Odin."

"**Just give up and hand me the knowledge that thou possesseth."**

"Over my dead body."

There was a great flash and suddenly the old man was gone.

"I have casted a magic spell at the cost of my emotions. It would be able to hold Heretic Odin forever and soon he would break free, returning my emotions to me as the seal breaks." The kind sister says in an emotionless voice but the young boy could still hear the kindness she had.

"So what is going to happen now, kind sister?"

"I would need to go to sleep soon but before that I will cast two spells on you. The first will erase your memories of me and Heretic Odin and the second will make inject spell words of death that are made from your magic into me when I kiss you."

"What? But I don't want to forget about you, kind sister!" the young boy clung to his kind sister in keeping his memories about her.

"Don't worry, we will see each other soon…"

**Flashback over**

"Joel! Are you alright!?" the girl called out to the youth.

"You…You're that kind sister…"

"I see that you remember now."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do now?" the youth still did not know what was going on but he was not going dwell on that. There was bigger fish to fry after all, a fish named Heretic Odin.

"Sealing wouldn't work anymore, since he has learnt how the seal works in the time that he was trapped in it."

"Then how do we get out of this mess?"

"**It is unwise to ignore me, Hecate and Mortal. It would be do thou well to remembereth that."**

"Aye that is true." The girl was frantically looking back and forth from Joel and Odin.

"**Then allow me to deal out punishment for doing so!" ** A spear then materialised itself within Heretic Odin's right hand as he drew his arm back. **"Fly, Gungnir!" **The spear was thrown and it flew towards the youth, homing in on him like a missile.

The boy was stunned. He was frozen with fear and his feats were rooted to the ground as he took in the sight of the divine spear heading towards him.

"Look out!" he heard a voice call and felt himself being pushed aside. There was then the sound of flesh being pierced. This snapped the youth out of his reverie.

Looking to his side, he saw Hecate lying on the floor, the spear's shaft, sticking out of her back while a gold fluid, Ichor that was the blood of the gods flowed, from her wound.

"He-hecate?"

"No need to worry, it just a flesh wound."

"We need to get that spear out of you!"

"**Foolish Mortal! That spear is Gungnir! I aimed for Hecate's heart and as such her fate was already sealed the moment Gungnir left my hands!" **Time was already ticking as Odin urged his horse to trot towards the youth and the goddess.

"Hecate! Tell me you will be alright!"

"Nay, it would seem that it will not be so."

"B-but what should I do?! I have so many questions I need to ask you!"

"We can start by denying Odin what he wants."

"**What does thou mean? I am the chieftain of the gods and what I desire will always be mine! Now explain, wench!"**

"Come closer Joel, I have something to tell you."

"W-what?"

When he within arm's range, he was suddenly pulled into a kiss on the lips with Hecate. Surprised and shock overrode all emotion which was then further overrode when he remember what Hecate had said when she had left after sealing Odin in the past

"Hecate! Why did you that!? The spell words-" Dread over took his entire thought process. He knew nothing of what the spell words of death did but he had an idea and he did not like it.

"That is precisely why I did that. Plus I had always wanted you to be the one to kill me for you were the one that I had been waiting for all this time. Don't worry my Guardian, I will back before you know it. Heretic God can never be truly killed." The youth could already start to see the effects of the spell words that was supposedly created from his magic.

Heretic Hecate was dissolving into gold dust. First it was her legs and her spilt blood, then it was her body and finally it was her head and arms.

"Please don't feel sad…At least smile as I leave, please?"

The youth barely forced out a smile when Hecate had totally dissolved into gold dust. Some of it slowly flowed into him, the remainder left in his hands and around him as a shroud of dark energy surrounded him.

"**What did you do, Mortal!? What manner of being is thou to deny me what I yearned!? Answer me Mortal!" **Odin was livid and kicked his horse into galloping straight at the youth.

"Heretic Odin, wouldn't you say that tonight is a beautiful new moon?" the youth turned from the ground and faced Odin, glaring at the Heretic God with clenched fists as the golden.

"**Those eyes…." **What Odin saw now were a pair of eyes with a golden triangle within each pupil, glowing in the darkness like a beacon of hope. They worried him and he stopped his horse immediately.

The youth raised his right arm and formed a gun with his fingers, pointing it at the wary Odin.

"As the moon wanes, it bring darkness! That is the truth of the moon!" with the chant of the newly learnt spell words, the shroud of energy gathered at the tip of his pointer. "Good bye Odin." From his pointer, a surge of energy was shot out. It was black with a silver outline and it quickly enveloped Heretic Odin even as the Heretic God tried to escape.

"A tribute to the Goddess of Magic…."

.

.

.

A Campione – a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods.

A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth.

A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil.

Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!

That day, the eighth Campione was born unknown to the world.

That day, a vow was made.

That day, a legend was started.

* * *

I will start off this part with introducing Joel's Authorities

He has three at the moment. Two from Hecate and one from Odin

**From Hecate: Waning Moon Shroud**

An Authority gained from the fact that Hecate is associated with the dark of the moon

When activated, it manifest itself as a shroud of dark energy that surrounds Joel.

This shroud has different uses to it.

It can be gathered at his finger tips for a single shot. this was used in the killing of Heretic Odin

It can be absorbed by others if Joel wills it or by Joel himself to be used as a healing spell

It can also be worn as an armour with anti-magic properties.

It can be imbued into other weapons increasing their destructive power.

The degree of strength in which this authority depends on the whether the moon is waning or not.

As it gets closer to the three nights of new moon, the Authority increases in strength.

During the waxing cycle till the nights of the full moon, the Authority will have the strength as if it is the first night of the waning cycle.

A shroud is generated every day during the waning cycle of the moon which is around 15 days per month and can be stored within Joel himself.

A black cycle with a Roman numeral filling can be seen on the palm of Joel's right hand, telling him how many shrouds he has stored.

**From Hecate: Wisdom of the Divine and Mystic**

An Authority gained from the aspect of Hecate that was the Goddess of magic.

Being the one that had created magic, resulted her having immense amount of knowledge on the other gods and the mystic arts

Even if the magic used is something that Hecate did not create herself, the magic itself would no doubt trace back to one of the magic that she had created due to her being the origin of magic.

When activated, a golden triangle can be seen in each of Joel's pupils.

It provides Joel with all the knowledge of all gods and magic as well as provides knowledge on the methods on how to counter the magic used which would have been not known to Joel.

Visual or Audio of an Authority, a divine beast or an Artefact related to a certain god is needed for the Authority to provide the relevant knowledge though Audio would provide less information as compared to Visual.

Second hand information gained from the mouths of other people or through the reading of related text is also able to start the process of the Authority providing the relevant knowledge.

**From Odin: Gungnir the Spear**

An Authority gained from the weapon used by Odin

It manifest itself as an indestructible blood red spear with a three-prong spear head and runes engraved all over it.

It is a weapon that will definitely hit its target.

Once a target has been chosen, the spear will definitely hit it unless it is guarded against and even then it will continue to proceed on its path to hit its intended target.

The target can be changed at will

its ability is activated regardless of which whether Gungnir is used in combat as a melee weapon or when it is thrown

.

.

.

Well that should be all for now.

Please do tell me your thoughts on this fic


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, 2nd chapter of MIL is here!

A point I want to tackle is that I changed the name of one of the Authorities that Joel has, namely the [Shroud] so do check it out in the previous chapter.

Second point is that I was told that it was too overpower to make Odin go down only using one Authority only and how Joel has instant knowledge on how to use his abilities.

[Wisdom] gives him that knowledge and [Shroud] was used when it was at its most powerful, not to mention that it always seemed that Godou always defeats Gods with no damage done to them beforehand using his overpower abilities. [Boar], [Goat], [Stallion] are prime examples.

Third point is just that I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it

edit:28/5/2013

* * *

**24 May 20XX**

**Location: Unknown**

In a place unreachable by others, there resides a Goddess. She was a true Goddess, one that had not rebelled against her myth.

She was looking at what happened at the Human Realm through a small mirror, smiling at the sight that she had seen.

A Goddess that fell in love with a mortal and a mortal in turn falling in love with the Goddess. One could say that it was a relationship that was doomed to fail, like all the other examples evident in the myths of the Gods.

Yet the two still persisted.

The Goddess then gave her life for her love and it brought a smile to the watching Goddess.

Shaking her head of purple hair, the Goddess sighed.

Such an act would have considered foolish by others, foolishness that could compared to her husband the first fool that the world had ever seen and origin of all the foolishness that has happen since their time.

The youth was also foolish enough not to understand the true meaning behind her parting words.

"For the foolish act of falling in love with a Heretic Goddess and the foolish act of even thinking of going against a Heretic God with neither any knowledge nor skills of the hidden world, I proclaim you to be the Eighth Campione, a title befitting of the bastard child of the Titan of Hindsight and one of my adoptive children. Claim what is now yours and strike back at the one that stands in your way."

With that said, she saw a pair of golden triangle appear in the pupils of the youth and a shroud of dark energy surrounding her youngest child.

He turned and activated his newly gained Authorities for the first time in his new life, giving him the ability to kill his second God and awarding him with another Authority.

She smiled at what she had seen. She could see that her youngest child would also bring great changes to their world like her second youngest.

"Come child…your mother wishes to see you."

.

.

.

That night was a different experience for Joel.

His Authority of [Wisdom] had kindly provided everything he needed to know about his current situation. Having killed not one but two Heretic Gods, he could no longer be considered human. Usurping the Authorities of the Gods that he had slain and claiming them as his own, he was now what people considered a Campione, a Godslayer for a lack of a better word.

Born from the curse of the Titan of Hindsight, Epimetheus, and his wife, Pandora, through the sacrifice of a god, he was now a new born infant with the mind and body of a teen. This could only have been made possible through the powers of a god.

Joel was currently waiting for a visit from Pandora or an invitation to visit his surrogate mother. While the curse had been set up through the joint effort of Epimetheus and Pandora, Pandora was the one who oversees the entire thing. Joel had been hoping to have a conversation with Pandora if it was possible for further insight on his situation.

Unfortunately, the night's events had proven to have taken a larger toll than expected on Joel's body than he had expected and he was asleep before he knew it.

Unexpectedly, he was forced to open his eyes when he felt a bright light shining upon him. Looking around, he was definitely no longer in his room for the last time he checked, his room was not a grey foggy land of nothing that spread beyond what he could see.

Immediately he activated his Authority of [Wisdom] and tried to find anything identifiable in the land of foggy nothingness with golden triangles shining.

"This is-"

"Hi, Joel."

Turning around he saw a slender young woman who was around his age with purple hair and pointed ears but his [Wisdom] told him better. The person was Pandora and was supposedly the one who made his current existence possible.

"Pandora?" he asked with caution. Nothing was not always what it seemed to be.

"Just call me "mama", okay?" This was what Joel had expected of a Goddess. Even Hecate had held an air of divinity around her but the person in front of him just seemed to be a bubbly girl with odd hair and ears.

"I see…So mama-"

"YES! For once, one of my children has called me mama! *hic* Sorry about that, it's just that your other siblings do not really think of me as their mother.*sob* Finally! Oh forgive me, do continue." Pandora was quickly destroying Joel's image of an all-powerful Goddess that had cursed all the other gods.

"As I was saying, where is this?"

"This is the border between life and death."

"Wouldn't I have to die to come here?" the prospect of him dying so shortly after finally finding his true reason to live was not a welcomed one.

"I dragged your soul here while you were sleeping so we would need to make this quick so that you have a chance of surviving after I send you back."

"….Oh joy….." Joel said sarcastically. So there was still a high chance of him dying after all.

"I know you want to ask questions, so just ask your mama." The bubbly and high-strung act was really starting to get on his nerves but he calmed himself, telling himself that his mama was probably his only chance of getting some knowledge on the world that he was in.

He asked about the other Campiones, like where they were and what kind of Authorities they had.

Pandora had gladly told him that before him there had been a Japanese teenager his age by the name of Godou Kusanagi that had become a Campione by defeating a Heretic God somewhere in Italy. But other than that, she kept a tight lid on the others, only saying that there were eight Campione as of now including him.

He was about to ask another question when everything started to get real fuzzy and he forced to close his eyes. When he opened them he was back in his room again. His chest was feeling a lot of pain and he was experiencing a serious case of vertigo.

"Somewhere in Italy, huh?" He had muttered.

A few images flashed past his mind and he knew that he had just discovered a new aspect of his [Wisdom]. With a smile, he suddenly felt like going to Naples.

.

.

.

**29 July 20XX**

**Location: Naples**

Watching the massive [Boar] almost destroy the landmark known as the Egg Castle was really a sight for sore eyes.

Joel stood a good distance away and watched as his elder brother Godou Kusanagi activated one of the ten Authorities that he had usurped from the Persian warlord of Victory hailed through the Middle East as the Invincible Warlord, Verethragna.

Coming to Naples had definitely taken the spot in Joel's top-ten list of best things to do. The food was good and the city was without a doubt living up to its name.

He had decided to run away from home from the moment his [Wisdom] had kicked in after his conversation with his Pandora Mama. He had been using the time since then to save up some money to use on the trip, store up on his [Shroud] and do some training .

While leaving everything to instincts and doing things on the fly when a Heretic God appears was nice and all, Joel had taken upon himself to learn how to use the spear to a certain degree of mastery before he had left his country for Naples, Italy.

[Gungnir] was useful due to its ability but to truly be able to use the Authority, skills on how to handle the weapon were still needed. To Joel, his Authorities were but a tool and to not make full use of a tool when one was able to, was just stupid, something he imagine his adoptive father doing.

After testing [Shroud], Joel had made it sort of a trump card only to be used in a dire situation. He had 32 [Shroud] ready to be used. Perseus looked really strong and Joel could not help but wonder what kind of thrills would a battle between him and the Heretic God would bring.

He could see that Perseus would most likely force him into using his [Shroud] within the first minute if they were ever to fight and the prospect really sent a chill down his spine.

[Wisdom] was of course being used to discern the truth of Heretic Perseus. Heretic Gods were not always what they name themselves as for their myths could change with the passing of time. People had started to travel to other countries and regions of the world, bringing their own myths and tales over where the locals would change them as they seemed fit. This results in the corruption of a God's own character, bestowing traits and powers that the original in the myths did not have.

Complete understanding of the enemy would increase ones chance of emerging victorious and to Joel, the knowledge gained from his [Wisdom] was most definitely a power that he would use. Joel knew that his Authorities were not very versatile and he could actually do little more than hope to overpower his opponents using brute force, as such he pools any advantage that he might have over others using his way of reconnaissance.

The gigantic [Boar] then suddenly disappeared as quickly as it appeared with a roar and Joel could see that Perseus had something to do with it, the brightly shining rings behind Perseus were too eye-catching after all in the night scene of Naples.

"Ho? To think that there would be such an aspect to you, how very interesting, Perseus." Joel muttered to no one as he went closer to the scene of the fight between a Heretic God on one side and a God-slayer plus a witch on the other.

And he arrived just in time to see Godou getting shot by an arrow, watching with a small smile as it struck dead center of Godou's chest. With his eyes, the activation of the [Ram] did not went pass Joel.

He then saw as the witch fall to her knees with a horrified look.

'Poor lady must be blaming herself now.' He thought with a sigh. Out of the corner of his eyes, he then saw Perseus walking towards Godou and the witch. 'It would seem that it is time for me to intervene now.'

"Heretic Perseus! Do you plan to desecrate that body?" he shouted from where he was, about 100 meters away from the others.

"And who might you be, Young One?" The heretic deity asked.

"My name is Joel and I am a follower of a fellow god by the name of Hecate!"

"And what does a follower of that witch got to do with me?" Perseus was smiling, as if amused by this change.

"To desecrate the dead is beneath one such as you but do you truly wish to proceed on with your actions?" he was slowly walking closer to where Godou lay.

"Indeed it is beneath me but even when I have defeated the God-slayer, I cannot seem to rid myself of this uneasy feeling I am getting." Perseus had materialized another arrow and was ready to shoot.

Running up to in between Perseus and Godou, Joel spread his arms wide.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you to kill him off." He simply stated.

"So you are saying this God-slayer still lives on?"

"That is true." It was a new voice. Perseus suddenly looked shocked and rolled away. His pure white shirt was torn on one side and Ichor was flowing.

A figure of a young girl appeared from the darkness, in her hands a huge scythe, with a blade of pure black.

"Athena…" Joel breathed as he took in the sight of a new Goddess.

"Indeed it is I, Athena."

Perseus had avoided a fatal wound but it seemed that he still received a severe wound.

"A more cowardly move than I would have expected from Athena." Perseus said as his beautiful visage turn into a grimace of pain.

"Let it rest, Steel of the serpent-killer. Kusanagi Godou is my prey and I will not yield him to you. Plus he becomes far more interesting after being defeated once."

"Well, well. After hearing all that from the Queen of Serpents and a follower of Hecate, I have no other choice but to withdraw. Once the God-slayer and my wounds have healed, we will meet again on a new battle field. And then, it will be your turn! That also includes you, follower of Hecate!"

Riding away on Pegasus, Perseus disappeared into the night sky and Athena turned their attention towards Joel and Liliana.

"I give you my thanks, follower of Hecate." The goddess gave a small nod of appreciation.

"It was nothing, Lady Athena. I was but pursuing my own goals."

"Is that so…Maiden, convey this to Kusanagi Godou… "I shall not accept another lapse. I will be the one to defeat you." Tell him that should he perish before that, I will not forgive him."

Liliana was still shocked. First Godou Kusanagi is killed then a follower of Hecate appears and tries to protect Godou Kusanagi then immediately afterwards, Athena appears to ensure the safety of her prey.

"Just what is going on?" Liliana asked in shock.

"I believe that we would need to go somewhere to get that arrow of Godou Kusanagi. I will explain everything afterwards."

"Yes, my thanks beforehand." Liliana stated as she looked at her savior, a teenager of Asian descent in a black shirt, a camouflage-print hoodie jacket and jeans that speaks fluent Italian who calls himself a follower of the Goddess Hecate. Just who was this guy and what were the goals he had mentioned.

.

.

.

"I think an introduction is in order." Joel said. They had just taken the arrow out of Godou and laid him in bed to rest. They now sat in the studies across each other.

"Yes, I am Liliana Kranjcar of the Bronze-Black Cross. You have my thanks for tonight."

"It was nothing. I am Joel, no last name, and a follower of Hecate. I believe you would like an explanation on how Godou survived?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Well it is one of the ten Authorities that he possesses, more specifically the [Ram] that allows him to resurrect after he dies."

"I see. That would explain how he survived but how did you know that? I have not heard of you and from what I know Erica and Mariya Yuri is the only one close to the King. Just what organization are you from?"

"I have my sources and you need not be afraid of me. Also I am a free person and am not currently bounded to any organization as of yet."

"Not bounded to any organization? How can that be?" All in all, this was the first time that Liliana had heard of someone that knew of the magical world and was did not belong to a magic organization.

"My teacher in the arts never told me about any of the organizations. She only went by the name of Wisdom and try as I might, I just could not find out which organization she belonged to. It also did not help that she erased of my memories on anything other than her teachings that was related to her when I last saw her. Even I can't say for sure that my teacher was a female or not."

"Specific memory erasure? Just what kind of person was your teacher and just what exactly what your goals? You just appeared out of nowhere and expect me to trust you on your word?"

"A valid question as even I know that my story is dubious at best but I mean neither you nor the King harm, otherwise would I have risked my own life to protect you two?"

"That…Sorry about that, the events tonight are just too much. I am a failure of a knight! I let my king die in front of me!"

"Don't berate yourself like that. There was nothing you could have done at the time, it was also the King's fault in a way, no?"

"The nerve! You dare disrespect a King?!" Liliana stood up from her chair enraged at what the person in front of her was actually saying.

"If I am not wrong, it is also a knight's duty to correct their King when they feel that it is needed. Am I not wrong? It was reckless of the King to just charge in when he knew nothing of how his Authorities were sealed."

"Urgh….I have nothing to say…"

"Worry not, the King will most likely wake up tomorrow so it would be best if you got some rest. Perseus would not hold back even if he sees you tired. By the way, is there any place I could use to rest for the night? I forgot my way back to the place I am staying at, hahaha." The laugh was weak but did not betray his true intentions.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"…I guess…It is the least I could do when you have helped save my King." Letting out a sigh, Liliana could only look at the enigma known as Joel and hope for the best.

.

.

.

**30 July 20XX**

The room that he had been given was quite luxurious and a good night of sleep was taken.

Joel had not been much a morning person before, but becoming a Campione really changed his life in more than one ways. Wake up in the morning and eat some breakfast before training for about an hour or till he got tired of it.

After the morning routines of freshening up, Joel began to wander around the building to look for things to eat. The last thing he had eaten was a bowl of risotto last night before he felt the battle starting.

Lucky for him, there was a store selling Panini, allowing him to settle his morning meal with relative ease and little expense. He had experienced it the day he had arrived in Italy but still it was quite amusing when the people get surprised by his Italian.

"Wow boy, you speak quite fluent Italian." They would always say something along the line.

Training was done in a small clearing, untouched by Man during the morning hours. All in all, it was an uneventful morning.

Nearing noon, Joel returned back to the branch building of the Bronze-Black Cross. Perseus would have no doubt been healed by the end of the day and preparations would be needed to be made so that Godou could fight the Heretic God.

Looking around for Liliana so that they could come up with a plan, he heard noises coming from the room Godou was in. The Fairy Knight most likely spent the entire night looking after Godou and scolding her own self.

With a sigh, he opened the door.

"Miss Liliana, I was wondering….." Now this was a sight he had no intent of seeing.

She had taken off her jacket and under shirt and was now only wearing a blue sports bra and her skirt. A girl with turquoise hair was taking pictures with a digital camera and Godou was shouting his disapproval.

When the silver haired knight turned to face the Campione in hiding, Joel could see the concealed anger behind her strained smile and raging blush. She summoned II Maestro and was now moving towards the guy who just entered unannounced.

"I'll kill you then I kill myself!" she shouted, hell bent on ending the source of her shame.

"EH!?" Screw Odin, that old fogy had nothing on the embarrassed and angered Fairy Knight. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. "Wait for a moment, Liliana. It is a misunderstanding; it was not my wish to see you like this!"

"Are you saying I am not worth seeing?!"

"How did you get that from what I was saying!? Calm yourself!" This was definitely not boding well for Joel.

.

.

.

A big hoo-ha on calming down Liliana later.

Introductions were made once again to the two who still did not know the newcomer.

The turquoise haired girl was Karen Jankulovski, Liliana's maid and an apprentice mage under her in the Bronze-black Cross. From what he had seen, Joel could tell that this maid was quite mischievous and had a habit of teasing her mistress. Poor Liliana.

Then there was Godou Kusanagi, the seventh Campione and the one before him, the eighth, not that the others need to know that fact at the moment.

"It is an honor to meet you, Kusanagi Godou-sama, I am Joel, no last name."

"No need to be so polite. Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing. Only the Campione have the power to defeat the heretic Gods, it is an honor to be of service to you. Though that was certainly reckless of you, Godou nii-sama."

"N-nii-sama?" Godou was quite baffled at this. The guy in front look no less than his age, why would Joel call him nii-sama?

"Is it not alright?"

"Joel! You may have indeed saved our lives but this attitude of yours must stop if not it will be met by my blade!" Liliana shouted out. What was up with this guy and his blatant disrespect of the natural hierarchy?

"It's nothing, Liliana-san. I really don't mind, I was just startled." Said Godou trying to placate the Knight.

"There you have it, Liliana. The King has spoken, what say you?"

"….I have nothing to say."

"Thought so. Now, did Godou nii-sama learn anything from the fight with Perseus Yesterday?"

"Other than the fact that he can completely seal my Authorities, nothing much. Even if I can use the [Warrior] I suspect that it will also be sealed. We need to know how he seals my Authorities first."

"Ah, the golden sword that cuts divinity. Truly an Authority to be feared." Joel smirks. That golden sword of his older brother's was definitely something he did not want to go up against.

"The name of Perseus also bears the meaning of "One who came from Persia" it was Liliana who gave this input.

"Persia? Then isn't it the same as Verethragna?" Godou says in shock.

"In this case, the referenced Persia only refers to the east. What used to be called Persia is now called Iran, as such Perseus's origins from Iran or more specifically Babylon." Joel says as he looked to the rest. Everyone was looking at him, quite confused.

"In Greek mythology, Perseus saved his future wife, Andromeda, by slaying the monster Tiamat, a colossal whale or sea serpent type of sea monster. Tiamat is now symbolized by the constellation of Cetus. Cetus, Perseus, Andromeda and Cassiopeia, theses four constellations represent autumn and that event where Cassiopeia was punished by the gods and had to sacrificed her daughter Andromeda. In comes Tiamat and Perseus and the four main roles are completed."

They were still looking at him, Liliana now having a look of slight understanding.

"However, Tiamat was not always a monster. The name of Tiamat is shared by a goddess of Babylon, an earth goddess that gave birth to gods, a ruler of the divine world in the form of a dragon and a bringer of floods. In this case, Tiamat was struck down by Marduk, a god of storms, becoming the King of Gods."

"Are you saying that when the myth of Marduk was spread to Greece it became the myth of Perseus?"

"Yup, the story of Marduk slaying Tiamat was altered with the passing down of the story, becoming the myth of Perseus. As such Perseus had been known as "One who came from Persia" due to the origins of the myth itself."

"Well that's that but do you know anything on the relationship with Verethragna?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Damn, if only Mariya was here, she might have been able to give us some clues."

Godou had been unable to get into contact with Erica and the rest who most likely trying to find him. Unknown to the Seventh Campione, a certain King of Swords had used his Authority [Return to Medieval Style] to degrade the level of civilization of the town that the other girls were in.

"Though I agree with you on this point, but since we are unable to get in contact with them, we'll have to give up on that. Or are you implying that we are not capable enough to uncover the secret of Perseus? At any rate, let's think of something together, shall we?" The suggestion came from Liliana.

"I'll try to contact some friends and see if I can find out anything about their whereabouts. In this kind of situation, the best person to consult is Mariya or Lucretia, after all. I'm also a little worried for their safety." Says Godou as he headed out of the study.

Joel had picked up a book and began reading when he saw Liliana glaring at him.

"Is there a problem, Lily?"

"Li-Lily?! You have no right to call me that!"

"Oh did I hit a nerve? Perhaps that was a pet name that your boyfriend has for you?"

"B-boyfriend! You are clearly overstepping where you stand here, Joel! I am a Great Knight and do not deserve to insulted like that!"

"Is that so? Clearly your maid doesn't agree." Joel pointed toward Karen. The maid was covering her mouth with her hand in a bad attempt of stifling her laugh.

"Karen?! Are you betraying me?"

"I am sorry, Liliana-sama but the only person I have seen you argue with like that is Erica-sama and you seem to get along really well with Mr. Joel here." The maid answered with her cat like smile.

"How does it seem like we are getting along?" Liliana asked with a scowl while Joel just smiles.

"Usually Liliana-sama would not show any emotion in front of others but yet she has displayed no little amounts of it in front of Mr. Joel."

"Your maid speaks the truth, Lily. I had thought that it would be hard to approach you but when I have seen you get angry and embarrassed, you seem more like a normal girl, much easier to talk to." Joel was thoroughly amused. Coming to Naples had just shot up to his top three in his list of best things to do.

"Guh…."

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"W-what's important now is that we figure out the relationship of Perseus and Verethragna so that the King can defeat Perseus."

"True. I will leave you to your devices then; the city calls me to tour it."

"Are you not going to help?!" this person is really getting on Liliana's nerves.

"I will help when I am needed, ciao. Oh, and by the way, your stories are quite unexpected from a person like you, Lily."

"YOU…!"

Hearing the Fairy Knight rage was world-class entertainment in itself.

.

.

.

"I wanted to ask you something." Godou said to the Heretic Goddess in front of him. Athena had appeared before Godou and Liliana when they were in the city.

"Oh? What is it?"

"How is Perseus able to negate my powers? You involved me in this fight, surely you can tell me this much? He, being a bane of serpents, therefore countering Athena's power, that I can understand, due to the story of Medusa, right? But, Perseus and Verethragna have no direct connection, so isn't it strange?"

"Hmm, the question is how to answer."

Her response to Godou's question was a simple faint smile.

As though she were assessing them, she stared at them intently. Her eyes were like that of a predator eyeing its prey.

She was a predator, after all. The aspect of a goddess of battle and hunting.

"No matter how I answer it, there will be things that you cannot comprehend. Indeed, I was the one who dragged you into this, but if I reveal the answer here, this game would not be able to amuse me as much."

"Isn't that fine? I got involved only because of your willful personality."

Godou snapped back in retort.

"Yesterday... you said that you had wanted to train me. The truth probably isn't that you had wanted to avoid conflict with that serpent-slayer, thus dragging me in, correct?"

"Do not sully the name of a goddess of war, Kusanagi Godou."

Athena glared at him, her eyes heavy with threat. "It's true, that I am not in a hurry to battle with that person. The serpent-slaying words of power are an extremely troublesome existence to myself. However, the countermeasures I have against that unfavorable element are far and many, do not treat so lightly the Queen of the land and darkness."

"I'd never would have thought... that you'd have a countermeasure?"

Hiding the joy in his heart, Godou asked.

If it were truth, then he might be able to use his trump card against Perseus.

"That's right. If he would use his serpent-slaying words of power, then I would use the scorching flames to melt his steel... Fufu, while you were in a deep sleep, I had already awakened the dormant volcano that lies yonder. If he were to be enveloped by molten lava, even the hero of [Steel] will fall! It's fine even if you don't defeat him! I will go and fight him, so you can just sit back and watch!"

This guy wants to blow up the volcano! Godou resisted the urge to exclaim out loud.

Athena was referring to Mount Vesuvius, east of Naples.

During the time of the Roman Empire, Pompeii had been partially destroyed, and buried under ash and pumice from the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. The last time that this volcano had been active was back in 1949, and its distance from Naples was nine kilometers.

Godou finally understood.

Why Athena had accepted the truce after her attack on Perseus.

He was not sure how she had done it, but in order to triumph over Perseus, she had prepared to make use of the volcano, to overcome the unfavorable condition of fighting against a serpent-slayer.

"But, about using the volcano, are you implying that Perseus is weak against heat?"

"It must be an exceedingly intense heat, to the extent that even a dragon would be incinerated. This isn't the only weakness of that guy, either. [Steel], after all, is that kind of thing isn't it?"

Steel.

Hearing that word, his emotions were unable to stabilize, and Godou returned to that topic.

"Then let me ask again, why was Verethragna's power sealed?"

"I don't mind telling you, but will you pay the price, Kusanagi Godou?"

... How unreasonable.

"Since you do not want me to personally step in, then wouldn't this request be natural? Though I have dragged you into this, is it not evened out when I listened to your request to back out of the battlefield? Now, if you would like for me to grant you the key to victory, then you will be indebted to me."

In other words, Godou just had to promise her something. Athena smiled wryly.

"Fufu, I haven't given it much thought yet - but, in return for my telling of that secret, you would have to grant a request, a desire of mine some day in the future. Do you accept?"

"I understand, then..."

"Allow me to answer in the place of the King. Of course, we refuse!"

Just as Godou had wanted to give his answer, he was interrupted.

The one who spoke was the guy he had only met this morning.

"Follower of Hecate."

"It is a pleasure to meet you once again, Lady Athena." Joel said with his right arm over his heart and a bow.

"Explain your decision, Follower of Hecate." The loli-queen was getting angry, how scary.

"We refuse as the King cannot just possibly make such a commitment. And besides a deal with between divine beings is binding and can't be made easily. Why make such a deal when another of similar result is available at a cheaper price."

"Another deal? What do you mean, Joel?" Liliana who had been by Godou's side and silently watching, spoke out suddenly.

"Simple. I have just found out the secrets to the relationship between Verethragna and Perseus and am willing to sell it to Lily and the King."

"Sell it? Can't you just tell us?"

"Naïve, Godou nii-sama. A deal with a Goddess and a deal with a mortal, which do you choose?"

"We accept the deal, Joel! But I will be the one paying the price no matter what you say! I will not allow you to bind the King!"

"The deal was to be made between you and me in the first place, Lily."

"T-that…"

"This has gotten boring, just take care of that troublemaker and remember that I will be the one to defeat you, Kusanagi Godou."

The goddess of the land and darkness, with those words, departed.

.

.

.

"What is your price, Joel?" They had returned to where they were staying and now Liliana and Joel were alone in the study again.

He took a deep breathe, "….An end and a new beginning."

"An end and a new beginning? I do not understand."

"To my family back home, I am still alive though missing. Most likely they will figure out that I am in Italy soon. I wish for you to kill off my current existence, instate me as a member of the Bronze-Black Cross under your family name and bring me to Japan when you go to improve the Bronze-Black Cross's position in the magic world."

"What makes you so sure I will go to Japan? Why go so far for something so simple?"

"You underestimate me, Lily. With this event with Perseus and Godou nii-sama, the Bronze-black Cross will no doubt send someone to Japan so as not to lose to the Copper-Black Cross who is the rival organization of the Bronze-Black Cross and the one currently with more power between the two due to Erica Blandelli and her relationship with Godou nii-sama. Who better to send than the one who have fought alongside the King and the one who had brought the King his victory with his knowledge? I care not for the position of head of the family so no need to worry about that, not that I will have a chance in the first place. Perhaps for you it may be simple but to me it is important to my future."

"You have certainly given much thought about this…"

"Of course, Lily nee-sama."

"You are younger than me?" She would not have imagined it. He was taller than her by a head and the way he carried himself was not one she expect from a wandering mage around her age. To think that she would be the older of the two.

"By a few months." They were the same age? Liliana really did not expect that.

"….Allow me to ask my grandfather about this. I have no doubt that he will accept but I still need to ask him about this, it concerns the family after all."

"Take your time, Lily nee-sama or and here's my passport so you can kill me." He said with a smile

"The way you say it…It is as if you don't care about my family back home." She took his passport with slightly sad eyes

"Indeed, I don't care about them and only because they don't care about me. Besides, I will have a new family soon, won't I?"

"That is true…I will be a harsh Big sister and I still have not forgiven you for what you did this morning, you do know that right?"

"I won't have it any other way."

"I'll go call my…our grandfather now."

"Please do, big sister."

Step one clear

.

.

.

"The keywords are "Sun", "Babylon", "Pioneer" and "Leader of the East." When Liliana had returned after the long phone call, she had told Joel that he was already accepted into the family but would need to go to the main house to see their grandfather after Perseus has been defeated.

A brilliant, golden light. The fragments of the sun that rained down from the sky. Rays of the sun.

The hero who had combined all of these also had the attribute of steel, one of the gods of the sword.

His name was Perseus, One who came from Persia.

The inspiration that Liliana had gotten from her new brother and the knowledge she possessed as a mage had merged together and she could finally understand the true nature of Perseus.

And just in time too, for Godou had then entered the room saying that Perseus had sent a message on where and when to meet.

It was when Godou was on the balcony watching the scenery when a medal that was pierced with an arrow had been left there.

A medal that was now on a table in the study.

It was made of white stone. On its surface, the shape of wings spread, flying bird was carved. Seeing that, Liliana tensed up.

"The mark of the one who reigns over the sun in the sky. Without a doubt, this medal is the symbol of Perseus."

"At the same time, it symbolizes the icon of Ahura Mazda. As expected of Lily nee-sama, to get to the truth through a few words."

"The moon is beautiful tonight. Let us meet at the most distinct location in the vicinity. Then, I shall await your arrival... Ah, one more thing. I do hope you arrive early. If I have finished my moon-gazing, I will head straight for your location, but as I thought, the place of a duel, if it is not the one both parties have agreed upon, it just won't feel right. I bid you farewell, for now." The message had been.

"The moon is beautiful tonight? What could be beautiful about a waxing moon?"

"Did you say something, Joel?"

"It was nothing. I was just thinking about what should we do now."

"If I may, Liliana-sama should hurry and use her [Instruction] to convey the necessary information needed for Godou-sama to win."

"Oh, that is a great idea, Karen!"

"Thank you, Mr. Joel. I aim to please."

"W-W-Wait! Why do I have to do that?" Liliana is trying her best to escape her fate but with her maid and brother around, she was doomed to fail.

"You are the one who received a divination from Mr. Joel, so who else could use [Instruction] other than Liliana-sama." Continued the maid.

"Can't you do it, Joel? You are the one that knows the information first hand after all."

"Sorry, Lily nee-sama but I have no intention of kissing another male, no offense to Godou nii-sama of course, and then there is the fact that I am unable of using [Instruction] in the first place."

"Can't I just tell him verbally?"

"Are you really going to verbally teach him all of this?" Karen said as she stack book upon book, forming a mountain.

"Is there really no other way?"

"We could go with Plan B. I could recipient of [Instruction] from Liliana-sama and then I will use my own [Instruction] on Kusanagi-sama…"

"You can't do that! Besides, the fact that I need to teach him by locking lips…"

"Who cares? It's just a kiss. If you pretend that you are giving a goodnight kiss to your father, and quickly get it over with, it would be fine." That was quite a blunt fast ball from Karen.

"You don't understand! The first boy I kiss should be has to be my destined partner in love, that was what I had decided!"

"I would say that this is quite unexpected but after reading what Lily nee-sama writes, I don't find it that much so after all."

"Oh I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me about that, Joel. It would be my pleasure to perform my first act as a sibling for my little brother." Gone was the big blush and in was the knuckle cracking and killer aura.

"That will be quite unnecessary, my big sister. You have already done so much for me." Two hands rose in surrender but with a big smile.

"You would have to tell me about what happened, Joel-sama but Liliana-sama, wouldn't Erica Blandelli-sama say something like, "... T-that was too much, Lily. If anyone saw me laughing like this, my rating as a lady will plunge for sure! B-but you're really, a maiden that's extinct in modern times, as I thought!""

"Karen!"

"Now there is a maid I think I can get along with!"

"You flatter me, Joel-sama."

"Joel!"

Godou Kusanagi apparently saw that he should not be interrupting the family (?) moment and decided to go for a toilet break. As soon as he was gone, the assault continues!

"Liliana-sama, what is the ideal scenario of your destined love?"

"I, if you ask me that suddenly, I don't know how I should answer either... anyway, if you really want me to say it, it would be a situation where everything is out to prevent the relationship between them, but no matter their distance, no matter how many times, the powerful bond of their love would bring the two of them back together."

"Has Lily nee-sama never before considered that Godou nii-sama maybe your destined one?"

"Love between a King and a knight or a young man, rumored to have had his way with many women, had his heart stolen by a simple girl-next-door in a chance encounter, and thus changed his entire lifestyle for her... what do you think about this scenarios, Liliana-sama?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Besides, Kusanagi Godou already has a mistress, Erica!"

"Did Karen say anything about Godou nii-sama? Lily nee-sama also must remember that Man have always sought to steal love from others ever since the ancient times."

"Guh…"

"By the way, shouldn't Kusanagi-sama have returned by now?"

"…..Tch…Godou nii-sama is such an idiot. Lily nee-sama, let's go! Godou nii-sama has already went to find Perseus!"

"!"

.

.

.

Round one

Godou uses the [Bull] but it gets sealed anyways.

Then he gets sent flying into a building by an arrow imbued with divine powers.

"Yo Lord Salvatore Doni, how's the show so far?"

"Not bad but just who are you? I can't really remember names."

"I am Joel Kranjcar, just a fellow observer."

"A friend of Godou's?"

"In a way."

A golden was seen from the building that Godou had crashed into and the world was turned into a plain that shone gold with mountains in the background and countless golden swords emerging from the ground.

The [Warrior] has been activated.

"Ho…Lily nee-sama is so bold." It was truly amusing to see his sister getting hugged and blush like that.

"The One who came from the east, the Invincible Sun Heliogabalus - you who possesses many aliases, the name that you conceal is Mithras, the sun god born on winter solstice. That is the other you!" The Warrior wielding the golden [Sword] declared this.

The words from his mouth becoming spell words, the weapon used by the [Warrior], the last form of Verethragna - the spell words of the [Sword].

"The God I defeated was Verethragna, the ancient Persian God of War who served the sun god. The source of your ability comes from Verethragna's master, the sun god Mithra. You were originally known only as Perseus - the Man who came from the East, the stranger who had saved the princess Andromeda from the giant serpent, a serpent-slayer and a skilled swordsman... originally you were only thus."

The golden swords were gathering around their master.

"Since ancient times, the serpent - and the dragon, the heroes that fought these were many, and you were one of the prime examples. A hero who struck down the serpent and saved the beautiful maiden. What were their reasons for doing battle with the serpents? This was because serpents and dragons which were, by the former rulers of the divine world, the great goddesses of the land - they had reduced them to these forms due to their evil nature."

A golden formation made of golden swords.

"The Queens of the divine world struck down those that were known as demonic beasts. The result was the collapse of the world where the goddesses reigned, and with that came the world where warriors with bronze and metal weaponry reigned. With the coming of an age where military strength ruled the countries, and the mission of the heroes of steel like you, was to carve out such a new world of violence!"

The preparations were done for now.

"I am the dragon of injustice, the strongest and the most wicked of butchers! The sword that protects the men and women of righteousness, obey me!" The swords

"Now, borrowing the sun's protection, I fire this arrow!" With those spell words chanted, the Heretic God shot his arrow into the night sky. It soared and then split into hundreds of rays of light that bathed the ground, dissolving the [Sword] that it hit.

Godou did not plan to go down without a fight. Clicking his tongue, he renewed his assault.

"The second name that you've hidden - Mithras. The place that this divinity was worshipped, reigning over the center of the world, is the Roman Empire that we all know of. The people of that country worshipped the divinities that were introduced from foreign places, becoming new religions, a broad-minded and perfunctory inclination. Mithras as such was actually the guise of Mithra."

The light of the [Sword] renewed and began to intensify.

"The foreign god Mithras' homeland was Persia, to the east of Rome, and another god that also came from the east, Heliogabalus - the Greek sun god that had its own palace at the end of the east, the god that was called 'Sol' in Rome!"

The halo of light behind Perseus glowed brighter and brighter in turn as the god nocked another arrow.

"The [Sun God] that was one and the same as [One who came from the east]. The careless Roman people, unintentionally, had thought of Heliogabalus as Mithras, and then with yet another [The Man from the East] - Perseus, was added into the mix! They thought that they were one and the same, thus birthing a new hero!"

The battle to dispute the stronger light was about to begin

"Your ability to seal my Authorities of Verethragna derives from Mithras who was actually Mithra, Verethragna's former master! That is the radiance that I sever!"

"Interesting that you would go against he who was once your master. Verethragna rejecting the rule of the King of the Sun? Don't get ahead of yourself! Truly you are my sworn enemy, godslayer! ...Hahaha, although I had forgotten about it, I'll take this opportunity to ask you! Godslayer, tell me your name, Perseus will hereby acknowledge you as the man who became my sworn enemy, I will remember it well!"

"It is KUSANAGI GODOU!"

Swinging down his sword, the challenge was met with an arrow.

Its divinity was cut and the arrow lost its shine.

Flipping his hold of his weapon into a reverse grip, Godou threw the golden sword, bent on finishing off Mithras.

Holding up his longbow to guard, Perseus was shocked when his makeshift shield was destroyed and the sword embedded itself into his body.

The stronger light has emerged victorious and the plain was dispelled.

The name of Mithras was severed and its Authorities unusable till the damage was recovered.

However, the divinity of Perseus had received no damage, just like Godou had thought before.

Materializing his sword, Perseus sped towards his opponent, thrusting his sword out in a direct piercing attack.

Godou took the attack head on without dodging. One of the reasons for that was that the attack had been simply too fast to evade another was that he wanted to fulfill a condition.

"Every sinner shall tremble before my power. Now is the time that I obtain the toughness of ten mountains, the strength of a hundred rivers, and the power of a thousand camels! Upon my mighty self, I shall bear the symbol of the raging camel!"

With his arm pierced by a thick heavy blade, Godou chanted his spell words.

"What-?"

Raising his right leg, he kicked out sharply, hitting Perseus in the chest and sending him flying.

The fight had only been going on for about ten minutes but Piazza Plebiscito had already been reduced to a vacant land, like ruins.

On the stone pavement of the plaza, pieces of limestone had been scattered all over, in the form of small pebbles or rubble.

The church, with the white pillars like a cloistered corridor now destroyed, any trace of resemblance to its original self, had vanished along with them.

Most of the pillars having been removed by Godou through the use of the [Bull], and thus, the exemplary historic building that used to be the Roman church, became a scene of devastation.

"Wow, Godou nii-sama really went all out there. Who do you think will win, Lord Salvatore Doni?"

"I say Godou. Ooh, Perseus just got kicked into the ground by Godou using the [Camel] that has got to hurt."

"Okay, now that is just cheating. Using Lily nee-sama against Godou nii-sama?"

"I think she just broke out of his control."

"The [Spell words of David], now that is something you don't see every day. "From the blood of the slain, the bow of Jonathan did not turn back! From the fat of the mighty, the sword of Saul did not return unsatisfied! Oh, For I wonder if the heroes have fallen in the midst of the battle. Jonathan's Bow, for you are a vessel of the hero, swifter than eagles, stronger than lions! With all speed, dispatch your enemy!" Go Nee-sama! Shoot down that pompous idiot!"

"Doesn't that girl feel embarrassed talking about stuff like that? I feel embarrassed just listening to it."

"Nah, Lily nee-sama is just like that."

"May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!" The last spell words of the fight were recited and the [Boar] was summoned.

"Now Lord Salvatore Doni, I hope you can leave Perseus alone for now."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you would not get an Authority killing him now and besides can't you let your little brother level up first?"

With a crimson spear in his hand and golden triangles in his eyes, the eighth looked at the sixth.

"Ho ho, will you entertain me in the future?"

"Only if keep my existence a secret until I reveal myself, Big Bro."

"I will wait for it then."

"See you later then Big Bro, I got a god to find."

.

.

.

"You wouldn't mind meeting me tomorrow when your wounds have healed, right? I have been expecting your participation, oh fake Greek God."

"Hmph, I accept your challenge, Godslayer."

* * *

A challenge with another God already!

I hope that I got the cannon characters' personalities down correctly.

Any comment is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter!

Let's go!

I do not own Campione!

* * *

**31 July 20XX**

After I had left Doni and Perseus, there was really nothing better for me to do than return to the Bronze-Black Cross Branch. Godou nii-sama really went all out with that [Boar], the whole place was a mess. It would seem that Godou nii-sama's skill list doesn't allow him a choice other than totally overpowering his enemies now does it?

I finally met Doni tonight. Should have known that something like that would have happened during the moon's waxing period.

To think that I had actually called that sword-wielding fool my big brother, just thinking of it makes me want to hang myself by my tongue, nonetheless it was but the truth and I had no choice but to accept it.

Getting into a fight with my older "siblings" this early in the game would do no one any good.

Nope.

Not a single bit of profit can be reaped from that.

Nii-sama probably is already tucked into a bed somewhere in the building while nee-sama works out and settles the issues with Bronze-Black Cross HQ. The experience of a battle as a Campione, even if was only as a spectator, really was different from when I was just a normal human. But then again it could have just be that I had killed off Heretic Odin too quickly to actually get to feel what an actual fight between a God and a God-slayer feels like?

Fighting Perseus would without a doubt cost me at least half of my [Shroud] count but the major problem was still the talk with my new Grandfather. Lily nee-sama said that he had allowed me to join his family but I doubt that he would permit such a thing so willingly to a stranger that he had never heard off.

Probably would send me off to some unpopulated place as soon as possible then send an assassin to kill me. Wouldn't put that past an old man well versed to hiding magic from the world.

Dying in the middle of an assignment, a very likely way to die considering what we dabbled in. Lily nee-sama might feel a bit sad and maybe shed a few tears but that would most likely be the extent of her reaction, not that i can tell for sure what might happen if I die.

Leaving behind those grim thoughts, I found myself already back at Branch building. Surprising, Lily nee-sama was outside with a cross look across her fairy like features, crossed arms and was rapidly tapping her right foot against the group. I could tell tat she was angry but surely I did not do anything to further anger her, did I?

"Where were you?! I tried finding you after Kusanagi Godou had defeated Perseus and you nowhere to be found!" She shouted when she noticed me, marching straight up to me.

"Tha-" I tried to explain to her my reason for being late but was swiftly cut off when nee-sama started pulling my ear.

"This is the last straw! I will properly educate you on the manner and actions befitting or a Kranjcar or my name is not Liliana Kranjcar!" I think I did not think out this one properly when I went to look for the weakened Perseus, I mean how was I to know that Lily nee-sama would take her role as my sister so seriously? Yup, I definitely did not think out this one.

It looks like Lily nee-sama had decided to combine this lecture and her promised punishment for me all into a single package, Taking upon herself to educate me on how a Kranjcar should behave while having me kneel in the seiza position, something she learned when looking up on information on Godou? I'm surprised that Godou nii-sama did not wake up during the entire commotion and then there was Karen standing in the corner with that Chesire smile on her face.

Though thinking back to what Karen had said earlier on, about how Erica Blandelli got along well with Liliana.

Erica Blandelli, the Diavolo Rosso.

She pose a threat to my plans that I can not just deny. Erica would find out about my aims sooner or later if I would to follow Godou to Japan.

Should I take my chances and leave her be or should I arrange for her death as soon as I see her?

My actions these two days have caused my fate to be intertwined with that of Godou, Liliana and anybody I would meet after this. No one other than perhaps Apollo can tell whether this is going to end up well for anybody at all but this was the only way for me to meet her while still being able to retain my freedom.

"-You got it? Joel?"

"Uh...Yes, Lily nee-sama?"

"Is there something the matter? You look troubled."

"Oh...It's nothing to worry about...Just thinking about what is going to happen from now on. I mean I am now a Kranjcar and a member of the Bronze-Black Cross, that in itself has its own set of responsibilities and rules to abide by, I don't know if I can meet up to the expectations of those two names. I just plunged myself into the situation without caring for the consequences and now I am second guessing myself. I really don't know what to do about it."

"Joel... No need to worry. As your elder sister, I will guide you through the way. I will make you into a person more than worthy of the name of Kranjcar and the Bronze-Black Cross."

It was the first time someone had said anything like that to me and I couldn't help but feel the edge of my lips lift into a smile.

"Thank you. You only met me yesterday and already you have made such a big decision for me. Thank you."

For all that will happen I am sorry but thank you for trusting me, even for a little bit.

**1 August 20XX**

Morning came around and everything or most of it was back to normal.

I did my morning routine and then headed back to Branch building.

What I did not expect to see was Yuri Mariya and that woman to be in front of the building.

Erica Blandelli and Yuri Mariya, are they here for Godou? They do know that they are in enemy territory, right?

"Excuse me, Is there a problem?" I asked in Italian. I needed to get the problem of Erica out of the way first.

"Yes, are you a member of the Bronze-Black Cross? We need to get inside as soon as possible." the blonde responded in a tone that would not find itself out of place within the circles of nobility.

"Is there a reason for your visit? If I am not wrong, you are Erica Blandelli and the person beside you is Yuri Mariya. While I would not have any trouble allowing Miss Yuri in, I believe that I would need a acceptable reason if I am to allow a member of the Copper-Black Cross into a Branch building of the Bronze-Black Cross, even if you are a Great Knight."

"Very well, I have heard that my King, Godou Kusanagi is resting in this building and as the person that will be his wife I demand that you allow me to see him."

"And if I tell you that the King is not here, what would you do?"

"I would not believe you, simple as that. While you seem to know me, I on the other hand do not know you and thus I have no reason to trust you." Crossing her arms beneath her bosom as she looked at me, no doubt analysing me at that very moment. Alas, only if I did not have another in my heart, I would tempted to relief Godou of his burden of the Diavolo Rosso.

"True. And if refuse you entry, how would you respond then?"

"I would beat into the ground for your impudence and call Liliana Kranjcar to allow me entry." without a single thought and without a single shred of hesitation she spoke her ultimatum.

I have no doubt that I would be able to win in a battle between her and me but I still preferred my identity as a campione to kept a secret at least until I have met my adoptive Grandfather or until I have gotten tired of sitting on the sidelines.

"Very well, follow me then. I will lead you to the King, Mariya Yuri-san and Erica Blandelli-san." the conversation now turned into one spoken with Japanese. It would not be right to leave Yuri Mariya out of the conversation since it now concerned her and since no more secrets would be spoken. Yuri Mariya seemed genuinely surprised that I know her name.

"Just a moment before we go, mind introducing yourself? I don't have a habit of following a person that I do not know the name of." As expected from the Diavolo Rosso, trying to get as much information on the target as possible.

"Oh you would have to excuse me for that. It completely slipped my mind. My name is Joel Kranjcar and it is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine." Yuri Mariya said hastily with a small bow. If only there were more people like her in the world.

"Kranjcar? What relation do you have with Liliana Kranjcar?"

"I am her husband." Let the games begin!

"HUSBAND?!" Wow...I got to see Erica Bandelli, a Great Knight of the Copper-Black Cross and Yuri Mariya, a prestigious Hime-miko, raise their voice. This is becoming more fun by the second and without a doubt, coming to Naples had just taken first place as the best thing that I had decided to do.

"Yes, her husband. We met one day and got along quite well, then she suddenly said she wanted to marry me so who was I to deny her that." I said matter-of-factly and shrugged my shoulders

"I can't believe that." Wow. Erica being shocked. Just keep the black-mail material coming in.

"Yes yes, I couldn't believe it at first too. Now, if you would follow me. I am sure that Lily would be more than happy to tell you about our marriage after you have confirmed the King's safety."

"Y-yes, I do believe that would be best for now." Erica lost of speech, print screen and saved as image. Yuri Mariya still had her hands clasped around her mouth in shock

.

.

.

"JOEL!"

"Yes, Lily nee-sama?"

"W-w-what were you thinking?! W-w-what h-h-husband?!"

"Ah...That was just a joke." Nee-sama being flustered like is so cute~Just makes me want to tease her more~

"J-j-j-joke?! Do you think that was funny?! What if word got out? Do you understand how my reputation would have been affected?"

"I will admit that it was very funny nee-sama *Snicker* Also at the time, the only presence within that area, magical or not was only me, Erica-san and Mariya-san. There was no trace of any reconnaissance type magic being used, thus I decided to play this little prank on Lily nee-sama to snap her out of her mood. Godou nii-sama will awake soon enough and it would not do you any good to run yourself into the ground waiting for him. Even if you do not believe me, at least believe in your King's strength as his Knight."

"T-that's true. Sorry to have worried you."

"Not a problem. It is the duty of the siblings to cheer one another after all. Besides, it can't just you helping all the time, I need to show my pride as a little brother, you know?"

"T-thank you then."

"So you're not really Lily's husband? What a disappointment, I thought I could tease Lily about married life."

"Erica?"

"Sorry Erica-san but I am the only one allowed to tease Lily nee-sama. That's a role that I would never give up, not that I would allow any guy to marry her on my watch, though if it was Godou nii-sama then I might consider it."

"Ho ho, what a protective little brother you have, Lily. But don't forget that I am Godou's first wife, so as long as you remember that fact then I would allow Lily into our little group."

"Of course, Erica-san."

"Can't you two stop talking as if I am not here?!"

"Ara, I was just getting to know your little brother, Lily. Why didn't you tell me you had a younger sibling before. Do you think that little of me?"

"I have nothing to explain to you. The forms were just formalized today, so technically I was still an only child till this morning."

"Sniff, does Lily nee-sama hate me that much that she did not want to consider me her sibling until it was formalized?" I think I got something in my eye, let me wipe away that tear there.

"T-that...Argh! I have had enough you two!" there she goes, stomping away. Ah~An angry nee-sama is cute also~

"Not bad, Joel."

"I could say the same for you, Erica-san."

"Just call me Erica. I think that we are going to get to be great friends in the future."

"Likewise, do look after me in the future."

With a handshake, the deal was done. I got on her good side now to just observe her and plan from there.

.

.

.

"Ah Mariya-san, is everything to your liking?"

"Yes thank you for the hospitality."

Erica and Yuri were given some accommodation in regards to their status and it seems that the only thing missing was an awake Godou.

"Actually I have a question for you."

"A-a question?"

"Yes, forgive me if I am a bit blunt but I have noticed that you seemed to be avoiding me. Is there a reason to it? Did I do something wrong to upset you?" The situation was troubling. I needed to have good bonds with the people in the group and this just would not do.

"T-that..."

"Yes? Please tell me if there is something I could about it."

"I-it's just that I have getting a weird feeling from yo..."

"...Mariya-san..."

"A shroud of darkness, A spear that seeks and the wisdom of the ones above."

"!" Spirit Vision! Damn! Did she just figure out that I am a Campione?

"Ah..."

"Did you figure anything out, Mariya-san?"

"Unfortunately no. That Vision was definitely about Joel-san but it wasn't really informative but the weird feeling that I was feeling also disappeared."

"Oh. Well at least that is some good news to me. I wouldn't want to be avoided by one of Godou nii-sama's wives."

"Wives?!"

"Isn't Mariya-san another one aiming to become one of Godou nii-sama's wives?"

"How could you think that? As a Hime-miko why would I want to become that troublesome person's wife? Really, Godou-san just keeps on creating trouble for others."

"Well, then I am sorry for the misunderstanding. I will be heading to get some refreshments, would Mariya-san like me to get anything?"

"Then I will get a cup of tea if that is possible."

"Of course. Just wait in the study room. I will get Karen to bring it over to you."

Safe~That was really too close for comfort. Yuri Mariya, truly a person to look out for. That Spirit Vision of hers is going to get to the truth one of these days but there really isn't anything I could do till then. Maybe if I bring her and Godou together then perhaps her Spirit Vision will be focused on him instead. Well that's a plan that I can carry out, Erica also doesn't seem to mind though Godou and Yuri might have a different opinion on the matter.

Such fun!

Such fun!

Messing with them is really so much fun!

.

.

.

Godou finally wakes up after so long, not that I can blame him or anything, fighting a god really takes a lot out of someone.

It was about time someone else dealt with the girls, it was a whole different sort of tiring and I was also pretty much burnt out. Erica kept on digging for information and I was kept on my toes as to not let anything slip. Yuri on the other hand was calm now but was a little too quiet for my liking, I genuinely wanted to get to know them better though.

"Don't be absurd! Why do I have to be treated this way!?"

"Ara, if I don't spell it out for you, you won't understand? ... You used the [Sword], right?"

- !? The shocked Godou sucked in his breath in a very audible manner. Ah~ I see they started the interrogation, poor Godou, sob.

"W-who told you that?"

"A very kind gentleman told us everything." Oh, that's my cue.

"Ciao~. Godou nii-sama, how are you feeling?"

"Joel? Just fine, I guess."

"The one who gave you the knowledge for the spell words was Lily, right?"

"That's correct. Because I'm the most suited person for doing that. The me who excels at the sword, who is proficient in magic, and also possessing spirit vision, my meeting with my lord, perhaps it might be destiny. If it's me, I will be able to assist my lord in any aspect."

"'My lord', did you say?"

"Yes. With this incident as a catalyst, I've decided to become Kusanagi Godou's personal knight, and I've even sworn an oath. Erica, even though you are my senior, but I do not intend on particularly respecting you for it. Because, if you compare the both of us, I think that in every single way I'm the more capable and talented person."

Liliana proclaimed thus, and...

Ah...Erica is smiling with a 'fufu', and Godou seems to breaking out in cold sweat.

"Really, such a hopeless person... Didn't I tell you that besides your legal wife, you could only have one lover? Furthermore, you didn't even get my permission before laying your hands on someone else. As I thought, I should give you a good stabbing, it's better if I teach you a lesson." Ah, the lecture of the wife.

"Don't use such a cute expression while telling such jokes, it's seriously scary!"

"Seriously, when I tell a joke, I'll at least be classier about it. Right now, I'm simply stating the things that are floating through my mind."

"Calm down and listen to me! Liliana doesn't want to become my lover, she wants to become my knight!" Ho, just look at that smile go on her face.

"Godou, those two phrases have the same meaning, you ought to learn some rhetoric and debating skills. These shallow excuses of yours for your infidelity, aren't interesting at all."

"What infidelity are you talking about! Mariya, don't just keep quiet, say something!"

"Does that look like a Knight's face to you in the first place?" Hiding your face behind your hands while blushing, how can my sister be so cute?

"Digging your own grave certainly applies in this situation. Doesn't it, Godou-san" Yuri is right, Godou in actual fact just effectively dug his own grave.

"Eh?!"

"That's true. Just as Erica-san has said, maybe if we let you get stabbed once, Godou-san might regret and repent for the sins he has committed. For the sake of doing battle with the Heretic God, that kind of reason, stealing a maiden's lips is simply too vicious, that kind of action is just like that of a sexual offender, a path of evil."

It would seem that Godou never expected Yuri to use Buddhist-like speech to reprimand him, but even so still decided to resist to the bitter end.

"B, but just think about it... Mariya and I... the time when we did that, isn't it the same as the situation that happened this time? Isn't it fine if you didn't describe it like that?"

"No. That time was a completely different situation."

"Eh? That's not it?"

"Definitely different. Anyway, your actions this time and our actions then are as different as the sky and the earth. The raving lies you are giving as excuses, are only to downplay the severity of your crimes."

"Oh? Godou nii-sama has received [Instruction] from Mariya-san before? Do tell do tell, this is something I want to know about."

"Joel-san!"

"Hai! I will keep quiet now." Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and I knew when to stop.

**2 August 20XX**

Even with a Campione's level of healing ability and if what I was told was correct, healing from Athena, Godou still required the rest of the night and the morning to get back onto his feet, not that I am complaining or anything. Let him take as long as he wants to recover for all I care, no, I would prefer if he took forever to heal since it would mean that I would not need to go to the Kranjcar main house.

Oh yeah, yesterday I went to meet Perseus and through tears, blood, sweat and laughter and a healthy usage of 27 out of the 32 [Shrouds] that I had originally, I was able to beat that idiot. It was quite a thrill, thinking about my first actual fight with a Heretic God really gives me the chills. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, it was quite a straightforward fight since I do not have as high a quantity of Authorities nor are my available ones able to be used for anything other than pummelling someone with brute force and power. I called [Gungnir] and cloaked it with [Shroud] while Perseus called his sword before we fought in close quarters combat. It was really quite a lucky shot on my part, I mean I was fighting a hero from ancient Greek myths and a chieftain god of the sun from Babylon all rolled into one, if you think I could have won through anything other than luck and determination, you are sadly overestimating me though I accept the praises nonetheless.

Rush the guy before he finishes his speeches and you have a high chance of catching him off guard when you just started the fight. Then the standard one on one fight between a semi-adept spear user and a master sword user then finally for the finale, a point-blank shot of [Shroud] when I had a chance and a newly cloaked [Gungnir] aiming for that idiot's heart while he is stunned by the earlier shot, I like to see someone stop that...Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I think I just jinxed myself...

Liliana was not happy at all when I returned in the dead of the night again. She had asked where I had been and in a moment of quick-wit I told her that I fell that long stairway that had led from the upper areas of Naples to near the sea after slipping on a banana peel where sent tumbling down into thankfully considerably empty trash can that had housed two very cats that scratched me to kingdom come before I pried them off my body when I was on my walk. It was tall tale but a probable one and it seem that while she was still suspicious, my sister had accepted my excuse. However that still did not let me escape from lecture she gave me after disinfecting my wounds and tying my more serious wounds a little bit too tight. I think she also spiked the drink that she had gave me caused I don't remember sleeping so soundly or till such a late hour, by the time I woke up it was already close to noon.

Returning back to today's agenda, meeting the current head of the Kranjcar family is a sink or swim thing. If it goes off well then the foreseeable future is clear and safe if not then I would be doing quite a lot of country hopping and I doubt my wallet can take another hit like going to another country. The stress was killing me! Big life-changing events tend to do that people.

The Kranjcar Family originated from Russia but did not like the idea of Communism and how it was spreading throughout the nation, thus they decided to migrate to another country in hopes of keeping their family strength and traditions. The head at the time, apparently Liliana and now my Great-grandfather, had a pretty hard time deciding where to move the family. He had to find a place that would be easy for the family to blend in but at the same time allow the secrecy to continue to practice their magic.

The countries around Russia at the time weren't too welcoming of the Russians even if they did not display animosity openly so that shrank the list by quite a large number. A few more were struck off due to how nosey the people could be at times while one had been discarded as a potential home due to how the family would have been attacked on sight. Eventually Italy was selected as their new home and the presence of magic cabals like the Bronze-Black Cross was an added bonus to the head.

This was the history of how the Kranjcar came to be in Italy and how they were apart of the Bronze-Black Cross, at least that was what I was told by Liliana.

The current main house was in the countryside and would take us half a day's travel from Naples by car. Godou and the others were going to back Japan as Godou and I quote, "need to get back otherwise Shizuka will nag again." A younger sibling of the King, even if she is not aware of her brother's status and place in society, and the brother seems to fear her, no it would be more correct to say that he just finds it troublesome to appease his sister's anger in this case. What a person I have to be related to.

Though the prospect of meeting a "normal" sibling in a sense does have a certain sense of allure to it. I am sure that once I have experienced a few months of magic and Gods, a place of normalcy would be the thing that gets a person across his everyday life. A person that is constantly highly strung is a person that will burn out very fast, it would do me good to learn to balance both the magic and the "normal" sides of my new life if I like to keep my sanity and my eyes on my goal.

The ride itself was quite pleasant and the scenery that I had seen was really something I would not have seen ever if I had stayed in the rustle and bustle of city-life. We had been picked up by a black BMW 5 Series Touring and a butler from the main family, a nice but silent guy by the name of Andre. The car itself was something I had seen in one of my biological father's car magazines and it once piqued my interest as to why a person would want to read a magazine about cars and especially about cars that he knows are out of his reach and financial ability to get. But never mind about him, that part of my life already has no value and does not concern me in anyway whatsoever any more.

The drive was passed in relative silence, with only me asking a few questions about what I should expect or how I should act. Sadly to say, it would appear that Liliana also does not have a clue as to what to do in this kind of situation. My case of blackmailing a Great Knight and her family in such a way was something never seen before and Liliana is also unsure of what would happen when I reached the main house. Liliana had also put in some effort to get to know me better and I happily obliged, it was not as if the information that I was telling her could come back to bite me in the future, I personally made sure of that.

The two of us actually had some of the same interests and hobbies and the thought of reading and writing fiction together with someone made me quite happy to say the least, it was not what I would have called a well looked upon hobby where I use to live. My parents in the rare moments where they actually "cared" about me had decided that I should not be doing something like writing fiction since it would not help me in the future at all. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly thrilled to have something I wanted to looked down upon so I only wrote in secret when the two of them were not home. If I did not remember wrongly, the last time I had actually penned down anything was after one of Hecate's daily visits.

One day...Sooner or later but without a doubt, my goal would be accomplished.

By the time we had reached the main house the sun had already setted. The place was a European manor coloured in blue, black, white and gold in accordance to the colour scheme of the Bronze-Black Cross. I should have expected something like this coming from the leader of the Bronze-Black Cross. The front yard would have been quite a sight if I actually had adequate light to see them with, though I supposed that it would have to do tomorrow.

Reaching the entrance to the manor, we were greeted by only three maids in the same uniform as Karen. The place was surprisingly empty considering that it belonged to one of the most powerful man in Italy, I was expecting a lot more people under the employment of my Grandfather.

One of the maids took the small bag of luggage that I had with me while Karen and the other sorted out Liliana's stuff.

I could not help but let my eyes wander to admire the interior designs of the manor. The hall was covered with black and yellow wallpaper, dimly lit by the chandelier above our heads. Usually I would have said that the place was unwelcoming but for some reason I just felt that it was more homely then where I had ever lived before.

"Joel, follow me. We need to go and greet Grandfather and sort out the rest of the documents." said Liliana, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hai, Lily nee-sama." Time to get my game face on. I have my entire script memorised and practised in my head and if everything goes according to plan, I would have one of the most influential magic cabals in the world under me.

The walk down the corridors that held several paintings and sets of armour to where our grandfather resided took longer than expected, clearly the place was bigger than it look from the outside. A permanent form of a spacial distortion spell cast upon the entire building perhaps? Quite a good way to deter and mess up the plan of anyone stupid or brave enough to dare and try to trespass into the place in any case.

Twisting and turning down the not-so-endless corridor we finally reached the throne roo- I mean Master study.

"Grandfather, it is I, Liliana. I have brought Joel with me." My sister said after knocking on the door three times.

"...Come in" came a gruff voice after a while, one that you would expect from a man in his fifties instead of one well into his eighties, going on nineties.

Pushing open the heavy oak double doors, I came face to face with what was perhaps one of the the healthiest elderly men in the world. Wearing a male version of what Liliana's battle uniform, he sat behind a large antique study desk in a leather chair with his hands resting on the armrest. Time had certainly dealt this person in front of me a good hand and he had aged very well. One would not be wrong to compare the leader of the Bronze-Black Cross to high grade wine that had matured over a long span of years.

I was still observing this old man when Liliana got onto a knee and knelt a distance in front of the study with one of her arm placed level to her nose as she looked down at the floor. This threw me off for a moment before I remembered where I was, who was this old man and how I was supposed to act. Keeping a poker face, I immediately knelt down on a knee a step behind her and followed suit.

"Liliana, it is good to see you again. How was the King, Godou Kusanagi?" His gaze was upon us and the pressure was only slightly less than one of a Heretic God, so this was one of the strongest in Italy. Such a person I doubt will make such a simple mistake of forgetting to ask of the well being of his granddaughter especially after a battle with a God. So one of the strongest in Italy was such a person?

"He was able to defeat the God Perseus without much trouble after I had used [Instruction] on the King. The King then took a night to recover and was heading to the airport to return to Japan since I last saw him."

"Good. You will be dispatched to Japan to try and persuade him to help our Bronze-Black Cross. You told me that the boy behind you wanted to join our family and our organization for his effort in helping you obtain the knowledge necessary in the defeat of Perseus and also to accompany you to help us in our effort of getting the newest King into our favour? Then why did I see hesitation in his motion of kneeling before his leader and the head of his family?"

Damn! I did not expect him to deal out a strike against me so soon.

"My apologies Grandfather, I will educate him properly!"

"Hmph...It better be so. Now leave us, I want to talk to the boy alone."

"Yes, Grandfather."

Leaving me to face my boss all alone to try and scare me? Bring it you old fart! Once Liliana had left and the doors were closed, I could feel his gaze intensify as if wanting to drill a hole through me.

"So...you wish to join my family and my organization? Rise and tell me boy, why should I allow such a thing?"

Lifting myself off my knee I stood at attention and returned his gaze.

"I promise not to disappoint you if you would give me the chance to prove myself, sir."

"Bah, many have said that and many more have failed. What makes you, a boy barely out of his diaper, more worthy than those that had more power and experience than you ever will but yet still failed."

"Because none of them was a Campione."

Materializing [Gungnir] so that it would be pointed directly at his heart and willing the [Wisdom] to flow, its mark appearing in my eyes, I replied.

"...A Campione, you say? You claim to have slained a Heretic God? So it was you who had got rid of the signal that had appeared briefly in Asia?"

That was never meant to scare a person of his strength but if it did, it would just been a bonus. As expected, the old man did not even flinch at his life being threatened.

"If you mean Odin then that would be the correct answer."

"Odin... Would it be safe to say that this spear is [Gungnir] then?"

"Again correct."

"Then humour this old man, Godslayer. Why choose my organization and family."

"Getting near to the Diavolo Rosso would have taken too much time and besides, she had already chosen to side with Godou. Other than that, it was because I wanted to, because I needed to and because I could."

"That is true but because you could? Explain."

"I have heard of how Godslayers are treated and with power comes certain perks, non?"

"There was no certainty that you would have gotten within a hundred kilometres of Liliana, so why did you choose her of all people to get close to?"

"Let's just say I have my sources and it was again because I could."

"I suspect that you wanted to keep you status under wraps. Is your goals that much of an importance to you that you are willing to risk being exposed to the world?"

"Yes and I tire of your questions. Now tell me, do you allow me to join your family and organization? A Campione tied to your organization and as your grandson, I would imagine that the honour that comes with it would be immense, non?" I tilted [Gungnir] so it allowed the moon light shining through the windows to glint off its blood red surface and neared it to his heart.

"Indeed, if it was ever known that is. You most likely want to keep your status a secret for now, am I right to say that?"

"Yes. And the truth shall only come to light when I allow it."

"Very well. Your wishes shall be followed and should we still continue to pursue Godou Kusanagi?"

"I don't see why not?" The deal was done, I gladly allowed [Gungnir] to return to wherever it came from and allowed my eyes to return to normal.

"Hahaha! Very well, King! I look forward to your accomplishments, though I would ask you to keep up the act in public if you still want to keep the rest of the world out of the loop."

"Just who do you think you are talking to, Grandfather? Of course, I would not do something as stupid as slipping up."

* * *

I notice that chapter one got a whole lot more reviews than chapter 2

Any reason for that?

In any case, please do read and review.


End file.
